


I'm Only A Fool For You (Ambrollins One-Shot)

by PunkRock13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Based on the YouTube video 'dean ambrose & seth rollins ~ idfc 18+' by robyn rollins.Also based on the song 'idfc' by Blackbear.Being in love with a drug addict is hard, especially when the addict owes a lot of money to someone who has a gun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot based on the youtube video made by the amazing Robyn Rollins! It also has lyrics from the song idfc by Blackbear. Go watch Robyn's video!! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jwUOQLllLg

Sharing a flat with a drug addict could be quite challenging sometimes. It was hard to talk to someone who was always staring off into space, high out of their minds. Nothing mattered to them apart from their daily fix. This was the problem Seth faced. He was just a speck of dust in the mind of Dean Ambrose. Something that was always there, bugging you, no matter how much you swept it away.

Seth had been struggling to live with Dean over the past few months. He used to be the sweetest, most down to earth character, who stole Seth's heart. But now he was a completely different person. He was always high, and spent a lot of his free time getting into trouble. There was no way Seth could confess his feelings for Dean, whilst living like this.

It was two o'clock in the morning, when Dean finally arrived home after another night of staying out and getting drunk. Seth had stayed up waiting for him, like he did every night. He was too paranoid to sleep. He worried that one night, Dean would leave and never come back.

"They're gonna kill me." Dean slurred, walking towards his roommate, wobbling slightly.

"What're you talking about?" Seth replied. Dean never made any sense nowadays.

"If I don't give them their money, they're gonna kill me. What am I gonna do?" Dean asked, panicking and placing his head in his hands.

"No one's going to kill you Dean, I'll sort it out. How much do you need?" Seth said, a bad feeling flowing through his body.

"Fifteen-thousand dollars." Dean mumbled, all emotion drained from his voice.

"What?" Seth asked, his body going numb. 

"You heard me."

"DEAN! WHY THE HELL DO YOU OWE THEM THAT MUCH MONEY? WHAT DO YOU BUY?" Seth yelled, outraged beyond belief.

"It's just drugs and stuff. The interest just keeps going up." Dean said, sounding strangely calm. 

"I can't believe this!" Seth shouted. "Why did you even bother with drugs in the first place? You had a perfect life before all of this, why did you just throw it all away? Why did you throw US away?" 

The room went silent.

"Us?" Dean spoke, questioning that one powerful word.

"Yeah." Seth mumbled back. "I'm gonna go to bed, you should do the same."

"But what about the mon-"

"We'll sort it out in the morning." 

Seth didn't go to sleep. He simply lay in bed and thought about the terrible mess Dean had gotten in to. He thought about their past, how they were once in love. They'd had sex numerous times in the past, but Dean seemed to have forgotten all about that. Seth had given up on caring, he just did it because he had nothing else to do. 

The sun started to come up through the clouds, and erase the night sky. Seth took this moment to get out of bed and look into Dean's room. He wondered if the older man was asleep or not. Dean was passed out on the bed, still fully dressed in last nights clothing. Seth walked towards the bed and leaned down to kiss his friends head.

"I'm only a fool for you." Seth whispered, before leaving the room and going downstairs to figure out how they were going to get fifteen-thousand dollars.

Seth sat in the kitchen, lost in his own mind, when he heard a loud crash coming from the front of the house. Seth froze, fear filling his body. He heard glass shatter, and then he heard voices. Seth got up and started to walk towards the noise.

"Hu-hel-hello." Seth whispered, hoping that Dean was okay.

Suddenly, a masked man ran into the room closely followed by another hooded figure. Time seemed to slow down, as Seth fell to the floor, a sharp pain burning in his abdomen. When he looked down to the area that hurt, he saw a large pool of blood staining his t-shirt.

Seth looked up to see that the man was holding a gun.

"Oh shit." The man whispered. "That's not the guy."

"What do you mean?" The hooded figure asked.

"He's not the one that owes the boss money." The man paused for a minute, before speaking again. "Hey, do you know where I could find a man called Dean Ambrose?"

"N-no" Seth whimpered, shaking from a mixture of fear and pain. He hoped that Dean would stay upstairs, out of harm.

"What do we do?" The man asked his back up.

"We're gonna have to kill him, he'll turn us in otherwise." The guy replied.

"N-no please, I won't s-say anything I p-promise. P-please don't kill me." Seth cried, begging for his life.

"Just stay calm, it'll all be over in a minute." The man soothed.

"N-no, DEAN! DEAN HELP!" Seth screamed. He instantly regretted it, what was he thinking? He was going to get Dean killed. 

"What did you just say?" The man asked, rushing towards Seth, anger clear in his steps. 

The man moved his gun towards Seth's head, about to pull the trigger, when the hooded figure grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away. Shooting him in the process. The man fell to the ground, his body limp as he slowly died.

"Wh-why did you ki-kill him?" Seth asked, violently shaking.

"Dean is a friend of mine, I volunteered to be the back up on this 'mission' so that I could make sure Dean survived. I'll call an ambulance for you and then I'm going to leave. Dean's stood behind the door right now, he ran down the stairs when you shouted him, but I told him to wait."

"O-okay, thanks." Seth replied, not knowing what to think of everything. Just then a sharp pain shot through his body and he suddenly remembered about his wound.

Dean ran into the room and collapsed straight to Seth's side.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. "You're gonna be okay, I promise. Just focus on your breathing."

"I'm gonna die, Dean." Seth replied, he could already feel his body starting to shut down.

"No you're not! Don't say that." Dean sobbed, grabbing onto his friend's hand.

"I love you Dean." Seth gasped, relief flowing through his body knowing that he had finally got those words off of his chest.

"Seth." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Tell me that you love me Dean, even if it's fake." Seth whimpered, as he lay in his lovers arms, blood pouring out of his abdomen. Dean's tears fell onto Seth's face, mixing with his own.

"I love you Seth. I love you so much, I always have." Dean admitted, watching as the love of his life closed his eyes for the last time, and took his final breath.

Seth knew in the last moment of his life, that he was okay with dying. Dean loved him, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
